Descendants: The Good Version
by PSKeon
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. Quick Summary: This story is not to disrespect the Descendants movie franchise as you may think by the title, this story is about the VK's going to Auradon because their parents want them to be good. This fanfction is opposite of the first movie. I hope you guys all enjoy!
1. New Opportunities

**Chapter 1: New O****pportunities**

**Time: 10:21 Location: Isle of The Lost**

[It was a normal day on the Isle of The Lost for the Villain Kids (Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos) and they were living their normal lives until Maleficent showed up...]

Maleficent: I'm Bacccckkkk! *laughs

VK's: Ughhh...

Mal: Mom, what do you want this time? (Her attitude turns aggravated)

Maleficent: Me and ALL of your parents have talked it through, and decided that we want you all to go to Auradon Prep!

(Evie, Carlos, and Jay): Oh my gosh! Alright! For real?!

Mal: WHAT! NO, MOM! I'm not gonna fit in! I'm not like those pretty pink princesses!

Evie: Mal, are you kidding? This could be a new opportunity to be better than our parents!

Mal: Evie, are you serious? We're not gonna fit in at all!

Evie: We have to try! Please Mal?

Mal: Fine, but I'm only doing it for you and us! Because we're rotten...

(Core Four): To the core!

Maleficent: The limo to take you kids to Auradon will be here tomorrow at 12pm sharp!

Mal: Lets get packing now!

Evie: Im gonna try to get a Prince to be my boyfriend!

Carlos: I'm gonna try to get a girlfriend even though I've never had one.

Jay: I'm gonna be the coolest kid in school! I know it!

Mal: Alright hotshots! Settle down. I'm gonna be a queen!

(Night Time comes upon them and they are all excited for what tomorrow will pring for them)

Evie: Goodnight guys! I can't wait for tomorrow!

(Mal, Carlos, and Jay): Me too! Me three! Me four!

(Core Four): Goodnight!


	2. From the Isle to Auradon

**Chapter 2: From the Isle to Auradon**

**Time: 12:00 Location: Isle of the Lost**

[The VK's are up and excited for their stay at Auradon Prep. Carlos and Jay are brushing their teeth while Mal and Evie are talking about what Auradon will be like.]

Evie: Do you think they have strawberries? Actual good apples? Prom? Ca-...

Mal: Evie, chill out. I'm excited too but you are wayyy too hype.

Evie: Sorry Mal, I just cant help it! We are finally about to experience some good in our lives.

Mal: Well, Im just gonna take a nap in the limo until we get there.

Carlos: I cant't wait! Its gonna be so cool!

Jay: Guys, our limo is here! Lets go!

[The VK's all run down the stairs and take their bags with them]

Evie: Oh my gosh! The limo looks so nice!

[The VK's all get in the limo and become astonished by the amount of candy and nice things in the limo.]

Carlos: This is amazing! Look at all this chocolate and candy and juice!

Jay: *stuffs 3 Reese's Pieces in his mouth and tries to talk.

Carlos: Dude, that's disgusting! ...Let me try!

Evie: Mal, aren't you gonna try some this stuff out? It's like a magic wonderland full of treats in here.

Mal: I'm fine, I'm just gonna take a nap. Wake me when we get there.

Evie: Ok.

[5 minutes later when they arrive to Auradon, Prince Ben (son of Beast and Belle) and Princess Audrey (daughter of Cinderella and Prince Phillip) and other Auradon descendants all gather around to welcome them.]

Ben: Welcome to Auradon Prep! We're glad that you guys are here! I'm Prince Ben and this is my girlfriend Princess Audrey. She will show you guys around the place and get you guys comfortable. Once again, welcome and I will come around later and tell you the events we have planned and explain the rules. Have a wonderful and I look forward with talking to you all later! (Ben says smiling to let them know that he thinks their gonna enjoy Auradon.) (Audrey gives Ben a kiss before she goes.)

Audrey: All right, lets go guys!


	3. A Look Around

**Chapter 3: A Look Around**

**Time: 12:53 Location: Auradon Prep**

**[**Audrey leads the VK's around the school and the dorms.]

Audrey: So guys, here is our first spot. The girls dorm rooms.

Jay: Alright! If you guys excuse me, I'll be right back.

Mal: Don't worry about him, he's just...

Audrey: He thinks he's a lady's man?...

Mal and Evie: Yeah. Pretty much...

Audrey: Ok, next up we have the field where the sport we play is Tourney.

Carlos: What's tourney?

Audrey: Tourney is a game where 7 people on each team have to get a ball in a net with a stick. It's kind of like a mix between lacrosse, hurling, soccer, and football.

Carlos: That sounds Jay would dominate in that.

Audrey: Lets go to our next spot guys!

[30 minutes later all the VK's are in the girls dorm talking]

Evie: So how do you guys like it here in Auradon? I think it's amazing so far!

Mal: It's ok, but I do see alot of dorks.

Jay and Carlos: *laughs

Evie: Ha ha Mal. Once you get to know them, you know you'll like them.

Mal: You wish. (laughs out loud)

Evie: No I don't. Anyway, I'm gonna go look around by myself.

Carlos: I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go see if there's any girl I like around here.

[Carlos and Evie walk out of the room, leaving Jay and Mal alone.]


	4. Realizing Their Feelings

**Chapter 4: Realizing Their Feelings**

**Time: 1:15 Location: Auradon Dorms**

[Jay and Mal are in the dorm all quiet until Mal says something that catches Jay's attention]

Mal: Jay?

Jay: Yeah?

Mal: Have you ever... had f-feelings for someone?

Jay: Yeah, lots of times. Only to be rejected though.

Mal: Oh, well I have some feelings for this boy. He's really strong and nice and handsome and smart. I like him, like alot, but I can't seem to build up the courage to talk to him.

Jay: Well, I mean you should go for it because chances are that this guy may like you back. If you feel like you should do something, the you should. It might not always be right or come true but you can learn from your mistakes.

Mal: Wow Jay, that was really inspiring. You know what, I'm gonna do it.

Jay: Go for it, Mal!

Mal: Jay, I LIKE YOU!

Jay: You do?

Mal: Yes, you told me to face my fears and I did.

Jay: That's great because I LIKE YOU TOO!

Mal: OMG, this is the BEST day of my life. I've never felt like this before!

Jay: Well, since you like me and I like you, Mal Bertha, will you go out with me?

Mal: YES!

[They hug in excitement and smile at each knowing that they are both happy about this wonderful situation]

Jay: I'm gonna go find Carlos and hang out with him for a few.

Mal: Ok babe, but we can't tell them that are a thing, not right now.

[Jay gives her a kiss on the check and Mal blushes for a few seconds]

Jay: Bye!

Mal: Bye Jay!

[Mal blushes again and lays on the bed in excitement and pure happiness and starts to write in her diary.]


	5. Carlos's First Crush

**Chapter 5: Carlos's First Crush**

**Time: 1:48 Location: Tourney Field**

[Carlos was walking around and discovered himself on the tourney field, he walks around looking and examining things until he looks up and sees a girl sitting down reading.]

[He thinks that she is cute and walks up to her.]

Carlos: H-Hey!

Jane: Hi.

Carlos: My name is Carlos. (**standing a little nervous)**

Jane: Hey Carlos. My name is Jane!

Jane: You're one of the new VK's that just arrived, aren't you?

Carlos: Yeah, we're still getting to know the place. Its kind of hard because of us being on the Isle half of our lives.

Jane: Well, I'm sure you guys will.

Carlos: Thanks!

Jane: No problem. I have to go now, but we can talk soon, maybe tomorrow at the food court?

Carlos: You guys have a food court?!

Jane: We sure do. So, tomorrow at 3:00?

Carlos: Sure. **(says with a smile)**

Jane: See you later!

Carlos: Bye!

(Jane walks off smiling, realizing that she likes Carlos)

Carlos: *to himself* Yes!

[Carlos then goes back to the dorms where he finds Jay and tells him about Jane]

Carlos: She's amazing. I think I l-like her.

Jay: That's good bro. I have a girlfriend of my own.

Carlos: Who?

Jay: I'm not telling you, at least not yet. I'll tell you when she's ready.

Carlos: Alright. Wanna go check out the food court?

Jay: They have a food court here?

Carlos: Yeah!

Jay: Everything on me! Just kidding!

[They both laugh and head to the food court ready to explore whatever adventures they might come to at the food court]


	6. The Talk Between Sisters

**Chapter 6: The Talk Between Them**

**Time: 3:47 Location: Cafeteria**

[Mal and Evie are eating lunch together, and then Mal brings up her secret]

Mal: Hey Evie, have you ever liked someone?

Evie: Yeah, I like you, Carlos, and Jay.

Mal: I mean, like have strong feelings for them?

Evie: Oh, no. Not yet at least.

Mal: Oh ok, well this boy and I are actually dating right now.

Evie: Mal, we just got to Auradon, who are you dating already?!

Mal: JAY!

Evie: Oh my gosh, I knew you guys were perfect for each other.

Evie: So, how did it go?

[Mal tells Evie all about it and they both are happy and excited for Mal]

Evie: OMG, that was like the perfect love story ever!

Mal: I know right, he is soooooo cute.

Evie: Have you guys gone out on a date yet?!

Mal: No, but I'm thinking about having a picnic with him.

Evie: Where?

Mal: By the lake.

Evie: Awww, that's so romantic.

Mal: I know. I just hope it works out.

Evie: I know it will. You guys are perfect for each other.

Mal: Thanks Evie! **(smiling while thinking of Jay)**

[They both hug and discuss what they will talk about on their date while eating]

Mal: These strawberries are the best!

Evie: I know right! I LOVE the grapes!

[10 minutes later]

Mal: Well, now I'm gonna go talk to Jay.

Evie: Ok. Bye!

Mal: Bye!


	7. Their First Date

**Chapter 7: Their First Date**

**Time: 3:05 Location: Auradon Food Court**

[Carlos is ready and excited for his first ever date with Jane. He walks to the food court and waits for her to show up. 5 minutes later, she does.]

Carlos: Hey Jane!

Jane: Hey Carlos! Are you ready for our date?

Carlos: Yeah! Let's go get some food.

[They go and get all kinds of food like hot dogs, grapes, strawberries, turkey, ham, and etc. They sit down at a food court table and started talking.]

Jane: So, how is it on the Isle of the Lost. ( Jane looks up to see Carlos stuffing a whole bunch of the food in his mouth and starts to laugh)

Carlos: *swallows and laughs* Sorry. Being on the Isle of the Lost is the opposite of being in Auradon.

Carlos: The Isle of the Lost is all dark and dim and boring. Auradon is colorful and vivid and exciting!

Jane: Wow! Well I'm glad you like it? Carlos, can I ask you something?

Carlos: Yeah. What is it?

Jane: Have you ever had a girlfriend?

Carlos: No, have you ever had a boyfriend?

Jane: No.

Carlos: I was hoping we could give it a try.

Jane: ***smiles and blushes*** I'll think about it after this date.

Carlos: Ok. ***smiles***

[They both laugh and continue to eat their food, talk for a little more, and then 10 minutes later Jane has to go back to her dorm.]

Jane: I have to go now. This was a really fun date Carlos!

Carlos: I know! I had a really good time with you

Jane: ***blushes***

[Jane hugs Carlos for about 30 seconds and then they say bye to each other]

Jane: Bye Carlos! See you later!

Carlos: Bye!

[Carlos smiles and Jane looks back also smiling so Carlos waves goodbye.]

[Carlos heads back to the dorm blushing like crazy and finds Jay just watching "Austin and Ally" on the Auradon laptop.]


	8. They Find Out

**Chapter 8: They Find Out**

**Time: 3:11 Location: Auradon Dorms**

[Carlos has ran back to the dorm to tell Jay about his date with Jane. He goes through the door seeing Jay laugh while watching episodes of "Austin and Ally" on the Auradon laptop.]

Jay: Haha! This show is so funny.

Jay: How was your date bro?

Carlos: It was ok. A bit awkward though, because it was my first one.

Jay: Just build your confidence and be yourself more next time bro. Things will go smoother next time.

Carlos: Thanks bro. ***punches Jay lightly on his shoulder and laughs***

Carlos: So, is your girlfriend" letting you tell me who she is?

[Just as Carlos said that, Mal walked into the room smiling happy to tell Jay about there first date but sees Carlos.]

Mal: Hey Carlos! You and Jay need a minute?

Carlos: No, I was just telling him about my first date.

Mal: You had your first date already?! Where?! When?! With who?!

Carlos: The food court, earlier today, and with a girl named Jane.

Mal: Jane?

Carlos: She's really pretty! And smart, and kind, and beautiful, and dreamy, and mag-...

Mal: Ok! ***smiles and giggles* **How did it go?

Carlos: It went well. ***says while blushing***

[And then, Evie came in and now all the VK's were all in a room together again just like when they first came.]

Evie: Hey guys! How is everyone?

Carlos, Mal, and Jay: Great, Good, Awesome!

[Jay whispers in Mal's ear a question and she nods her head smiling.]

Mal: Carlos, Evie? Me and Jay have something to tell you guys.

Evie: Yes?

Carlos: What is it?

Mal: Me and Jay are dating!

Carlos: Mal the girl?

Mal: Yep!

Evie: OMG, I am so happy for you guys!

Mal: Thanks!

Evie: To celebrate our perfect couple, and to get ready for school tomorrow, lets go CELEBRATE!

[Everyone hugs (especially Mal and Jay) and smiles and gets ready to celebrate with pizza and soda.]


	9. First Day of School

**Chapter 9: First Day of School**

**Time: 8:40 Location: Auradon Prep Class**

[They VK's are up and ready for their first day in their new school. They all promised that they would try their hardest to be good. They all travel to class together wondering what their first day will bring.]

Mal: You guys ready?

Carlos: I don't know. What if we're not smart enough?

Evie: Carlos, don't say that! Of course we are, maybe not as smart as the advanced kids, but smart enough to get around in our lives.

Jay: Evie's right bro, you gotta be confident.

[After they had that talk, they arrived to the classroom where there was the only four of them. To their right there were desk's where two people can sit, so as obvious as it can be, Jay and Mal sat together, while Evie and Carlos can sit together. After they sat, a woman named Fairy Godmother walked in.]

Fairy Godmother: Hello, children! I am Fairy Godmother, your teacher, I hope we can get along well since there are only four of you. So today, we are gonna be doing icebreaker so they you all can know me, I'll go first.

Fairy Godmother: My name is Fairy Godmother, you all might know me from the Princess Cinderella fairy tale. I love everyone and everything. Now, girl with the purple hair, can you go next.

Mal: Hi guys. **(not that energetic since she knows every student in the room.)** My name is Mal and I love purple. My mother is the Evil Maleficent and my handsome boyfriend is Jay, which I am sitting next to.

Fairy Godmother: True love is so beautiful! Next up can be... Mr. Jay himself.

Jay: 'Sup guys! My name is Jay and I love to work out and play sports. I go out with the amazingly beautiful Mal. My father is Jafar.

Evie: Me next! Me next!

Fairy Godmother: Ok, the girl with the blue hair is next!

Evie: Hey guys, my name is Evie and my mother is the Evil Queen. I do not currently go out with anyone but I'm hoping I can go out with a prince! I LOVE MAKEUP!

Fairy Godmother: Ok! Now, last up is the boy with the white hair.

Carlos: Good morning guys, my name is Carlos and I love it her in Auradon! I have already met this amazing girl named Jane! She is so sweet and perfect and smart and we have already went out on a date!

Fairy Godmother: Oh my gosh, sweetie! Jane is my daughter! I knew she would find an amazing boy and that boy is you.

Carlos: That's awesome! I promise, Fairy Godmother, if we become a couple, I will treat her like a queen and I wont let you down.

Mal, Jay, and Evie: Awww!

[After they finished the icebreaker, they went on and started their first lesson and they had a good time bonding with Fairy Godmother and learning something new. After class, they all said goodbye to Fairy Godmother and go to the food court to celebrate their first day and being good for the first time.]


	10. Their New Relationship

**Chapter 10: Their New Relationship**

**Time: 5:27 Location: Audrey's Dorm Room**

[After school, Evie decided to go check out some more of Auradon. So, as she left her dorm, she went to the right to go outside the dorm hall, but heard someone crying in their dorm room because their door was cracked open a little bit. It was Audrey. She had been crying about Ben.]

[Evie entered the room and slowly went to Audrey.]

Evie: Are you ok?

[Audrey looked up and saw that it was Evie. She kept on crying, but softer and told Evie why she was crying.]

Audrey: It's Ben. He broke up with me!

Evie: That's awful! Why did he break up with you?

Audrey: **(still sobbing) **Beca-...Because, he said I'm not his type anymore!

Evie: What a jerk!

Audrey: I know. We've been together since Kindergarten and he's just gonna betray me like this!

[Evie thought Ben was a good guy. She couldn't stand seeing Audrey like this, so she wiped her Audrey's tears with the thumb, and then she leaned and kissed. This was the best kiss of her life. Audrey really enjoyed this kiss and instead of stopping, she kept kissing her.]

Audrey: What was that for? **(blushing)**

Evie: I find you very attractive, so that's one thing. Also, Ben made a jerk move, and I couldn't stand to see you like that.

Audrey: Oh. Well, do you **like like **me?

Evie: In like a girlfriend type of way?

[Audrey blushes again and nods her head yes.]

Evie: Yeah.

Audrey: Me too.

[The VK's have been at Auradon for 6 months now. Evie and Audrey have talked a lot up to this point. For them to both like each other, it makes sense because they have been talking for a while.]

Audrey: Well... Do you maybe wanna be **girlfriend and girlfriend** together?

Evie: I'm gonna be honest, when I first got here I wanted to be with a prince. But, once I saw you I knew you were the one.

Audrey: Awww. **(she then kisses her on the cheek)**

Evie: **(blushes)**

Audrey: Evie, will be my girlfriend?

Evie: Yes!

[They hug and Audrey is happy again.]

Audrey: I know this might be moving too fast, but do you wanna spend the night and sleep here?

Evie: Sure, babe!

[That night, the new new beautiful couple slept together and talk all night. This indeed was the **best** night of both of the girl's lives.


	11. Their First Kiss

**Chapter 11: Their First Kiss**

**Time: 12:23 Location: Dorm Room**

[Jay and Carlos are playing a video game "Fortnite" while Evie and Mal are out watching the tourney game. The boys are having a lot of fun, but then Jane walks in.]

Jane: Hey Carlos's friend, I need to speak to Carlos for a few minutes.

Jay: I'm Jay and sure.

[Jay walks out and tries to go find Mal and Evie.]

Carlos: Hey Jane!

Jane: Hi! I just wanted to talk to you about our date last week.

Carlos: Did I do something wrong?! I promise I'll neve-...

Jane: No, everything you did was perfect. I just wanted to tell that I really enjoyed it!

Carlos: Oh ok.

Jane: I hope I'm not interrupting you and Jay.

Carlos: No, you're not.

Jane: Great, have you met my mother yet? She's the Fairy Godmother.

Carlos: Yes, she's our teacher.

Jane: Oh ok, well before I go I want to do something.

Carlos: What is it?

[Before he realizes it, Jane kisses him but stops in embarrassment.]

Jane: I'm so sorry, I should've asked for you permission.

Carlos: No, no, no, it's okay!

[Then they both lean in and kiss each other again, the kiss lasts 10 seconds.]

Jane: That was amazing!

Carlos: Thanks! Your lips are so soft and perfect!

[Jane realizes that this was an amazing compliment and gives Carlos a big hug!]

Jane: Thanks babe!

[Carlos blushes at the fact that Jane just called him babe.]

Jane: I've gotta go to my mom right now, I'll see you later baby.

Carlos: Bye babe!

[Jane leaves and blows Carlos a kiss, and Carlos pretends to catch it. Carlos is very happy and this point and starts to blush a lot.]


	12. She Finds Out

**Chapter 12: She Finds Out**

**Time: 1:17 Location: Auradon Dorms**

[Mal and Evie are hanging out in the dorm room while Jay and Carlos are at tourney practice. Evie wants to tell Mal about her relationship with Audrey. Luckily, Mal asks her a questions that saves her the stress.]

Mal: So Evie, have you found that special someone?

Evie: Yes!

Mal: What's his name?

Evie: It's a girl.

[Mal's eyeballs slightly enlarge as she is in shock that her best friend is going out with a girl **BUT**is very happy that Evie has found her true love.]

Mal: OMG! I am so happy for you.

Evie: You are?

Mal: Yeah, of course. Why would I not be happy that you found your special someone?

Evie: I... I... I thought you were going to judge me?

Mal: Evie, I would never judge you. We need some diversity anyway. All the couples are boy and girl. Nobody is different because they all want to stick in. But you are different. You stand out from the crowd, and that's a good thing because that means you don't care what other people think.

Evie: Thanks, Mal!

[They both hug and get back to talking about other stuff.]

Evie: So, did you find out when you and Jay are going on your guys' first date?

Mal: I'm thinking about doing it tomorrow. I'll blindfold him and guide him there.

Evie: Oh my gosh, that is so romantic!

Mal: Thanks Evie!

[The boys have finished their tourney practice and came back to the dorm room. They are exhausted and want to hang out with the girls. They all watch TV and ate snacks. Mal couldn't wait for her date with Jay tomorrow.]


	13. The Date

**Chapter 13: The Date**

**Time: 2:57 Location: Lake**

[Mal is so excited for her and Jay's first date! she puts a blindfold on him so he can't look. They arrive and she is about to take the blindfold off of her boyfriend.]

Mal: Are you ready, babe?

Jay: Yeah, honey.

[Mal takes off the blindfold and Jay is ecstatic about the picnic, but is also very hungry.]

Jay: This looks amazing, babe!

Mal: Thanks!

[So, they sit down and start eating. Realizing that she needs to make conversation, Mal asks Jay what he likes about her. She thinks it will determine if he is the right guy for her.]

Mal: So babe, why don't we play a game of feelings? I tell you why I like you and you tell me why I like you.

Jay: Ok, baby. I'll go first. I like you because you're smart, you're amazing, you're beautiful, and I like you because of your amazing personality.

Mal: ***blushes until her cheeks turn red* **Ok! The reasons I like you are because you're handsome, kind, athletic, smart, and strong.

Jay: Thanks. babe. This is wonderful! Let's eat.

[Jay sees that Mal has brought grapes, so he took one off the stem, and was going to feed her. Mal, being delighted, let him him feed it to her. they had a good laugh afterward, and stared at each other. But, Carlos and Evie were watching from a corner they couldn't see them at. Mal and Jay thought the coast was clear, and they leaned toward each other and kissed! Carlos was happy for his best friend and Evie squealed in excitement.]

Mal: Jay... That was...

Jay: Amazing?

Mal: Yes!

[They both couldn't believe that they just kissed! Both of them were so happy.]

Jay: Mal, I just want you to know that I love you so much!

Mal: I love you too Jay!

[They finished their picnic and went back to their dorm. They were going to tell the other VK's all about it, little did they know that they already saw, and were so happy. This, indeed, was the best day of both of their lives.]


	14. Something New

***This chapter is Rated M for mature, by me "TheAdvancedWriter". It will be a little explicit, so read by your standards. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Something New **

**Time: 4:43 Location: Auradon Dorms**

[It is a Saturday in Auradon, and Carlos De Vil is by himself in the dorm. As always since he has started dating her, he was thinking about Jane. All of a sudden, someone knocks on his dorm door. Carlos gets up and answers the door. He sees that it's Jane and says hey. But, she is holding something that caught Carlos by surprise. She was holding a condom. Carlos got confused and asked her why she had a condom.]

Carlos: Why do you have a condom babe?

Jane: I want to try something new, if it's okay with you.

Carlos: What do you have in mind babe?

Jane: I... I... want to have sex with you.

Carlos: Really?

Jane: Yeah. It's okay if you don't, I don't want to pressure you.

Carlos: I do. We've been learning about it in your mother's class, so I think I know a thing or two.

Jane: Okay, so do you want to do it now?

Carlos: Yes. I'll go get ready.

[Before he goes in the bathroom, Carlos locks the door so that know one could come in unexpectedly. 5 minutes, Carlos comes out of the bathroom with the condom on. Jane looks down at his member and is happy that it looks like it is the right size for her.]

Carlos: Are you ready babe?

Jane: Yes.

[Carlos get on his bed and looks at Jane one more time to confirm that she is ready. She shakes her head and Carlos slowly starts to enter her. Jane squeals when he first started entering and also can't believe that this is happening. Until he fully entered her, she squealed and had tears developing in her eyes. Carlos was not happy about hurting his girlfriend but reassured that soon the pain will turn into pleasure.]

Carlos: It's ok babe. The pain will end soon.

Jane: Thanks babe. I'll try to handle the pain until then.

[After he is fully in Jane, he starts thrusting slow. She is relieved that the pain is gone and she is feeling pleasure. Because, this is their fist time, they will not be having rough sex because they both don't like that (neither do I), so Carlos will just be going slow and steady but not that slow. They both are enjoying this special moment! 5 minutes later, Carlos is about to reach his climax and so is Jane.]

Carlos: Babe, I'm close.

Jane: Me too babe.

[3 minutes later, they both reach their climax and finish at the same time. They both rest for a little bit, and then slowly fall asleep, so they put they blanket over them and Carlos kissed Jane before they fell asleep, arms around each other.]


	15. Movie Night

**[Hey guys, TheAdvancedWriter here, and as you know I took a break from this site and haven't posted in a while, but I'm back and there is another fanfiction coming tomorrow for Sydney to the Max, so lets get in to this chapter.]**

**Chapter 15: Movie Night**

**Time: 4:46 Location: Auradon Dorms**

[It was a Saturday evening and the VK's were all in their shared dorm and were very bored. Then, Carlos got an idea. They could have movie night in their dorm. It was a big dorm and had room for plenty of people.]

Carlos: Guys, since we're so bored, how about we have a movie night? We could watch The Secret Life of Pets 2 or The new Lion King.

Evie: That's a good idea. I'll invite Audrey.

Jay: Why are you inviting her?

Evie: Me and her are dating.

[Both of Carlos's and Jay's jaws dropped. They had no idea Evie and Audrey were a couple.]

Mal: She didn't tell you guys?

Jay: No. At least, I don't remember her telling us.

Evie: No, I never told them. I forgot.

Mal: Oh, well they have been dating for a while now.

Jay: Well, you can tell us how y'all got together later, right now, we need you to call her and Carlos to call Jane so we can have a couples' night.

Evie and Carlos: That's a great idea.

[Later that night, all of the VK's were with their significant other. The movie they decided on was "The Lion King", the new 2019 motion picture. They all got their popcorn and drinks and sat down and watched the movie. After the movie ended, it was 10 o'clock, so Carlos and Jane kissed and said goodbye to each other, and so did Audrey and Evie. After they cleaned up, all of the VK's then brushed their teeth said goodnight and went to bed.]


	16. One Week Anniversary

**[Hey guys, TheAdvancedWriter here, I'm currently testing out this new writing style for when the character talks, please review this and tell me whether you like this style or the other one. Have a nice day!**

**Chapter 16: One Week Anniversary**

**Time: 5:59 Location: Auradon Dorms**

[Evie was as happy as ever! She was excited that this was her and Audrey's one week anniversary. She wanted to celebrate with something simple, a picnic. So, Evie called Audrey and asked her if she wanted to have a picnic for their one week anniversary.]

"Hey babe, so since it's our one week anniversary, I was thinking we could go on a picnic together.", Evie said happily.

"Of course, babe!", Audrey says ecstaticlly.

"Yay! I'll be there in 15 minutes to pick you up.", Evie says.

"Ok. I love you.", Audrey says.

"I love you too babe.", Evie says.

[Evie changed and went to go pick Audrey up. She was so excited that she even put on lip gloss, which she dosen't put on that often, not even once a month. 5 minutes later, Evie arrived at her dorm and knocked and Audrey came out, looking as beautiful as ever.]

"OMG babe, you are so beautiful!", Evie says lovely.

"Thanks babe! You too", Audrey says.

[After they hug and kiss, Evie leads the way to the picnic spot and they also have a good time while talking to each other while they walk. After a few minutes, they reach and it is beautiful. Red flowers, pink basket, and all the other amazing colors around them.]

"Babe, this is so nice. You didn't have to do all this for me", Audrey says.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to.", Evie says.

[Audrey blushes and kisses Evie on the lips. They sit down and start eating. They both love te food and start eating a lot. Evie knew that Mal spelled the food so it can taste and look better than when Evie cooked it. It was so Evie could impress Audrey and they can have an excellent date.]

"So babe, what do you think about our little anniversary picnic?" Evie says.

"I think that it's amazing, it looks and tastes amazing. So, do you want to talk about something?", Audrey asks.

"Yeah, what exactly happened when Ben broke up with you?" Evie asks to her loving girlfriend.

[Audrey told Evie what happened and Evie was pissed. She thought Ben was a nice guy and after hearing what Audrey said, she was very mad. After she cooled down, they went back to Audrey's dorm and they both said they had a amazing day together. Evie kissed Audrey goodbye, for at least 15 seconds, and then she went back to her dorm. This indeed was an excellent night.


	17. The Carnival

**Thank you guys for 1,000 views! This story and Sydney to the Max: The New Girl have been awesome to make. I know I have taken a break from making a fanfiction, I did that so those of you who needed to catch up could catch up. I'm gonna get back to maing more and a lot of chapters for this story and Sydney to the Max, and maybe Henry Danger. That show, which is and always will be one of my favorites, is sadly coming to an end. Once again, thank you for 1,000 views and get ready for more chapters coming soon!**

**Chapter 17: The Carnival **

**Time: 10:21 Location: Auradon Prep Classroom**

[It was a Friday morning, and Fairy Godmother was very excited. She was excited because everyone in Auradon Prep were going to the new carnival that was just constructed. The VK's and everyone else ws excited because they had a new section for couples to be in which had romantic rides and booths and even food places.]

Fairy Godmother: Class, I have some exciting news!

[The VK's stop talking and give their full atttention to Fairy Godmother.]

Fairy Godmother: Today, we are going on a field trip and will spend the night at a hotel. So, this field trip is an overnight one.

Carlos: Where are we going, Fairy Godmother?

Fairy Godmother: We are going to "Love de la Carnival".

Evie: OMG, I bet it's gonna be so romantic! I can't wait to spend time with Audrey!

Fairy Godmother: I smell true love in the air!

Mal: There is true love, Fairy Godmother. For all of us!

Fairy Godmother: How fantastic. Carlos, I trust you and my daughter Jane will have a splendid time at this romantic carnival.

Carlos: Yes, Fairy Godmother. I promise to take care of her and love her on this trip.

Fairy Godmother: Okay! I trust you, Carlos.

Carlos: Your trust is an honor Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother: Ok children, so go pack your things and get ready for this amazing trip!

[The VK's soon pack their things and talk about what they think the field trip will be like. An hour and a half later, all the kids in Auradon get on a bus. The couples, however, stay together and sit next to one another. (Mal:Jay, Evie:Audrey, and Carlos:Jane). They all sit comfortably next to their lovers and prepare for the trip to their hotel.]

Audrey: ***puts her head on Evie's shoulder*** I hope this field trip is fun.

Evie: ***kisses Audrey's forehead* **It'll be more fun with you.

Audrey: I can't wait for the cotton candy and the romantic rides. The most important thing I can't wait to do is kiss you.

Evie: Who says you have to wait? ***smirks***

[Audrey lifts her head up and kisses Evie slowly but tenderly.]

Audrey: How was that?

Evie: Does this answer your question?

[Evie kisses Audrey the same way with tender and amazing kisses.]

Audrey: Yes, ma'am!

[About 1 hour later, almost everyone has feel asleep, even the VK kids. A few minutes after everyone has fallen asleep, they arrive at the hotel where they will be staying for the day.]

Fairy Godmother: We're here everyone, wake up!

[Everyone groans but wakes up. They all definitetly wake up whe they see how amazing the hotel looks. They all step outside of the bus and they walk in.]

Mal: Wow, this place is actually nice.

Jay: I know, it looks even fancier inside.

[The hotel has 5 star resturants in it, fancy bathrooms, even hot rags. Soon, everybody gets to their room. The VK's and their love interest all share a room. It has 3 beds, so each couple would have to share, making it easier that they are already together, so it won't be weird that they have to share.]

Evie: I call dibs on sleeping with Audrey.

Jay: Of course, she's **your** girlfriend anyway.

Mal: I'm with Jay.

Jay: YES!

Carlos: You were going to sleep with her anyway bro.

Jay: Oh yeah...

Evie: HA! In your face, Jay!

[They all laugh and set up their beds. Carlos and Jane get ready together first. Then, Mal and Jay. Finally, Audrey and Evie. They all couldn't wait to go on this field trip.]


	18. The Carnival, Part 2

**Chapter 18: The Carnival, Part 2**

**Time: 2:38 Location: Hotel Room**

[All of the VK's and their sweethearts were excited. All of them we're dressed up and we're literally quivering in excitement. Some time later, the Fairy Godmother came and got them. Soon, they are just across from the carnival grounds.]

Fairy Godmother: Are you couples ready to go to this romantic carnival?

The VK's and their sweethearts: YES!

Fairy Godmother: All right, lets go children!

[They enter the carnival grounds and wow... There is red everywhere and flowers and romantic themes galore!]

Jane: It's so beautiful!

Carlos: Just like you, babe! *smiles*

Jane: Awww, stoppp!

[Jane smiles and blushes at Carlos. Then, she kisses him.]

Jay: Awww, look at the **2nd** cutest couple in Auradon.

Audrey: Hey... What gives?

Mal: Come on guys. You all know that we're **all** the cutest couples in Auradon

Audrey: You're right! *smiles*

[After that, the staff of the park shows them around the whole carnival, as Auradon Prep, only the VK's and their sweethearts are there, are the only ones at the carnival. After the tour, the couples all go on the romantic boat, the Love Boat.]

Audrey: I can't wait for this ride to start, and I'm glad we're the only people here!

Evie: I just can't wait to spend the ride with you, honey bun.

[Audrey smiles and kisses her on the cheek.]

[After the ride controller finishes adjusting the ride, the VK's and their sweethearts get on. A few moments later, they start to go. Slow and steady is how the ride goes, and it was gorgeous. There were roses and red everywhere, it was unbelieveably beautiful.]

Audrey: Oh...

Evie: My...

Jane: Gosh...

Mal: I can't believe I'm saying this, but... this is amazing!

Carlos: If Mal approves of it, then it has to be perfect. I agree with her, it is amazing.

Audrey: I've never seen anything like it!

Evie: I'm gonna take a pic of this and put it on Auragram! Everyone kiss your sweetheart!

[Flash! Evie takes the picture and it looks good. Everyone is kissing their sweetheart in the picture!]

[The rest of the ride is very passionate as along the way, they VK's and their sweethearts kissed each other as they ride went on. It even showed a romantic scene of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. After the ride was over, they checked out the rest of the carnival.]


	19. The Confrontation

**Chapter 19: The Confrontation**

**Time: 11:43 Location: The Park**

[It was a beautiful sunny day in Auradon after the romantic carnival, Audrey and Evie were strolling down the walkway of the park, when they saw him. There he was, all happy and unnoticing, Ben was on his phone on Auragram. The sunny day has suddenly turned into a dark place. Evie hasn't seen him since they arrived in Auradon, but didn't miss him.]

Evie: I'm gonna go give him a peice of my mind...

Audrey: Are you sure, babe? I don't want to make you do anything you'll regr-

Evie: I'm sure babe, for you.

Audrey: Ok. ***smiles weakly***

[Evie approaches Ben and Audrey follows slowly.]

Evie: You jerk! ***says as she looks up***

Ben: What are talking ab-

Evie: You treated Audrey like shit! You just dumped her without giving her an explanation, that's what I'm talking about!

Ben: I didn-

Audrey: Don't lie, Ben! You were an asshole!

Ben: Language, ladies...

Evie: Audrey is the most beautiful, funniest, smartest, sexiest girl I've ever met.

[Audrey smiles as she hears this and becomes happier, inside at least.]

Ben: She wasn't my type!

Audrey: Why go out with me, then? You told me as kids that you liked me...

Ben: I-

Evie: Why, Ben?

Audrey: Why?

Ben: Because I was desperate, okay?

Evie: Listen, I don't want to hear your excuses. Me and Audrey are happily together now, and I've treated her like a queen and better than you.

Audrey: That's right!

Evie: That night. she was so sad and you didn't even TRY to talk to her. You're supposed to be a prince, not a idiot!

[Ben is shooken out of his boots XD. He had never been told off by anyone before, let alone a girl, and girls can do anything!]

Evie: Let's go, babe.

[After they leave, they go back to their dorm room. Audrey is so happy that Evie stood up for her and had a surprise for her when they went back in their dorm. When they get there and close the door, Audrey starts kissing and kissing Evie.]

Evie: What's those for, babe? ***blushes***

Audrey: For sticking up for me, I love the way your lips feel when I kiss them

Evie: Me too! ***blushes again***

Audrey: How about we go to the food court for dinner, and have another date?

Evie: Sounds good!

[After they take a shower, they go to the food court. They eat and laugh and kiss, of course. When they go back to the dorm room, they lay in bed, and Evie has her arms around Audrey, and they both fall asleep happy with each other.


End file.
